Hiei's Crisis chpt 1
by RoyalPelican
Summary: The YuYu guys have messed with teh wrong witch! And this time they've all been turned into GIRLS! Too bad too, because Hiei had just delvepoled a crush...on the girl they've been ordered to stay with! What will he do?


(a/n: Hello everyone! Thanks for sticking with my horrible stories XD! I'm currently working on rewriting these, because of a few different things. First, they no longer meet the rules of the website. Also, the style in which I wrote them in now irritates me to no end. They'll be up soon though. How long it takes me to get them up all depends on my work schedual...I actual plan on making a plot BEFORE I start writing this time, and the characters may change a bit. Sorry if you don't like the new changes, but I've gotten older since I wrote this and my style has changed a LOT. So please enjoy the first chapter of the new and improved "Hiei's Crisis".)

It was a beautiful bright Sunday afternoon. The sky was clear and the birds were chirping, Kinuta Park was full of people enjoying their day off. A captivating girl wearing a long comfortable looking green short sleeved shirt, jeans with paint stains splattered everywhere, and a white muffler was sitting under an old "weeping" willow tree reading a fairly large book. Her long silver hair draped over her shoulder as if having it down bugged her. She seemed to give off an almost ethereal aura and many people stopped to stare. Even if she was beyond entranced in her fantasy novel, whenever she noticed someone staring she couldn't help but giggle.

Her voice was light and airy, a little childish and seemed like it should belong to a storybook fairy and not a sixteen year old girl. The one stare she always failed to notice was that of the not-so-human boy who hovered around her like shadow whenever she came to Kinuta Park. Which, by the way was every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday. And according to his mental schedule, she was about three minutes from leaving. You see, she always read to the end of a chapter before neatly saving her place with her homemade bookmark and very gracefully heading to the nearby supermarket to buy groceries for her companionless three bedroom home. The boy had made up his mind. This would be the day that he gave up this stupid obsession and tell her that he'd been stalking her for the past two weeks. That would _definitely _creep her out so bad that she might even get a restraining order and then he'd no longer be able to stalk her. Yeah, she'd definitely be creeped out.

The girl had reached the end of her chapter and placed the purple silk ribbon between the pages, standing up ever so lightly. As she headed towards her usual path to the supermarket, the wind blew at her hair playfully. Like it was trying to say, "Hey, long time no see!"

The boy jumped down from the tree and started after her, mentally pumping himself up for the unavoidable verbal slap in the face. That was when he heard a scream which could only be recognized as his old friend Urameshi Yusuke. Shit. That stupid little obsession would just have to end later. He ran faster than any human possibly could to the source of the scream. Yusuke's house was filled with pink and purple clouds of dust. The boy rushed in, being engulfed in it.

"Shit! Yusuke, what the hell is this?!" the boy yelled annoyed. Yusuke replied through his coughs, "Hiei? When'd you get here?!" The smoke-like dust clouds faded and Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara, Hiei's old friends were standing in the middle of the room trying to regain their breath.

The only thing was....They had become girls.

(a/n: Okay everyone :D I hope you still enjoy the series! The next chapter should be out in a while. If your bored, you might want to check out my original novel "Muichimotsu: The Beginning", it's a great story. We have to give a summary on the website it's posted on so I've just copied and pasted that here for you all.

"In a medieval world lined with magic, secrets, and chicken soup, a young girl fights desperately to decode a prophecy given to her by a mysterious old woman. Friends and family are torn apart as they learn more about themselves and their families' ancient war. Can the girl decode the prophecy in time to salvage what's left of the family she once had?"

If you want to check it out, head over to my profile for a link! Thanks again for sticking with my pathetic stories, and please be sure to review or send me a message!!)


End file.
